Tenten's Triumph
by Kent14
Summary: As a Konoha chunnin, Tenten embarks on her first solo mission to the Hidden Mist village. Demonstrates that friends can make you stronger than you could ever be alone. No pairings but includes team Gai. Not within the Anime/Manga storyline, separate event


A/N: Not within storyline of Naruto (Which I do not own) This is a oneshot on the importance of friends, especially in times of need. Constricting aqua sphere is different than the aqua prisons used by Zabuza and Kisame. Looking for a beta if interested.

Tenten's Triumph

"Men are way better than any girl!" Akira taunted, finding boldness in his new Konoha headband.

"No, kunoichi are stronger and much more beautiful!" Tenten objected. This was the hard part about taking care of her brother; he always knew exactly how to annoy her. She knew he needed her though, especially since their mother passed away giving birth to him when she was four. She was older now, sixteen. Tenten would clutch her father and brother with a grip necessarily tighter than death's. It was crippling, trying to keep the remnants of her family together and at the same time, fulfilling her duties as a Konoha chunin.

As if to prove her point, a mission courier swept down from the branches of a budding cherry blossom tree. He landed against the turf with a "Thwap!" Then just as quickly, he jumped off into the distance leaving a plain scroll behind. Gathering up the scroll, she called out thanks to the already remote courier. Her brother ran after him in excitement, attempting to match his speed. When she rolled open the scroll, it read:

**Class B**

_Honorable Konoha shinobi Tenten:_

_Your next mission will be a reconnaissance to the Hidden Mist Village. For security purposes, this will be a solo mission comprised of only you. It is suggested that you leave by 0600, May 3rd. Good luck._

_Sandaime Sarutobi-Sama_

"0600 tomorrow? That means I only have tonight to prepare, but a mission without Neji and Lee? Am I even ready to go on my first solo mission?" Ribbons twirled in her stomach as she trod home from her brothers graduation, absentmindedly stroking the soft buds on the cherry trees. Her thoughts were soon disrupted by an energetic "Yaip!"

"No! Bad Anu! Sit! Stay! No—Oww!"

Tenten giggled as she heard Kiba attempting to train the newest litter of puppies. She missed being an academy student, staying in her home village. She remembered her first day as a genin, when Gai-Sensei asked about their ambitions. "I want to be the greatest kunoichi, like my idol, Tsunade-sama!" Her goal was still important to her, but as she grew older it became increasingly difficult. Nevertheless, that was the path she had chosen, that was her shinobi way.

Tenten stretched her mouth wide in a very un-ladylike yawn before blushing slightly and glancing around the room. She dressed speedily, her hands tying the ribbons in her hair blurred from years of practice. Her worn pack slung over her shoulder, she set off, pastel butterflies flitting across her path in the dawning light.

The actual location of the Hidden Mist Village was unknown to most Konoha shinobi, but Tenten had visited once before on a diplomacy mission, so she headed straight for it. Mentally running through the location in her head, she stepped into a deep tunnel. The darkening tunnel quickly twisted into a massive labyrinth of pools and spiny dead ends filled with stalagmites and stalactites. On the diplomacy mission there was a Hidden Mist ninja guiding her team through the treacherous traps and myriad false caverns. Also present among the natural traps were various genjutsus cast by the first Mizukage to protect his village. Tenten deftly navigated the labyrinth by memory and subtly marking her path with senbon.

"Almost there," she whispered to herself, "I just need to—"

"Wsh! Spsh!" Twin kunai collided with the ground in front of her feet, liquefying as the chakra binding them was cut off. Guards! She hadn't expected this, but she skillfully secured her pack and withdrew two scrolls. More aqua-kunai began splashing around her, adding to the overall dampness of the cavern. Nimbly dodging, she crouched upon a particularly broad stalagmite waiting to see where the attack had come from.

"Swsh! Shh! Wsh!" A new barrage came from her right revealing her attackers. They hurriedly scampered around the corner after being discovered.

"Two of them." She muttered. Pursuing them, she leapt over their crude tripwire waiting for its ignorant victim. She crept forward slowly, stooping low to avoid the pointed stalactites. A giant, crashing waterfall cascaded down the rock face in front of her, overpowering the sound of the water dripping from the ceiling. Unfortunately it also overpowered the sound of her enemies' footsteps.

"Water Deluge no jutsu!" cried the mysterious enemy from behind her. A huge wall of water rose up then,

"Water Forming no jutsu!" right before the enormous wave hit, the swells formed into deadly weapons. The sharp points glistened in the dim cave light before piercing her. As the water weapons hit her helpless form, they drove every hint of breath from her lungs. Searing pain contorted her body, throwing it against the cavern walls. Finally, the water relented, flowing down towards the base of the waterfall. Staggering to her feet she breathlessly rejected the idea of failure. Thwip! Worn scrolls uncoiled around each hand, spinning in serpentine undulations.

"Twin Rising Dragons!" Tenten shouted, grasping the metal weapons being summoned from the scrolls. Suddenly, she hurled them, weapons of all kinds, with unerring accuracy toward her enemies; Unerring accuracy that is, not taking into account the storm of dense orbs sweeping the weapons aside in midair. "No way!" she objected, "He didn't even work to block it!"

"Not nearly enough I'm afraid," he mocked, his hands flowing together forming intricate signs. Then thrusting his palm towards her he said pitilessly, "Constricting Aqua Sphere no Jutsu!"

She was trapped before she could even attempt to respond, the sphere of water containing her slowly shrinking. "No! No way out!" She could feel herself curling into a position altogether too much like the orb encircling her. "I'm sorry everyone." she whispered cowering, limbs being slowly compressed. Now I know how Lee must have felt like facing that monster Gaara. He never gave up his goal though, even when it almost killed him. Suddenly shame swept across her. Here she was, giving up after one attack, and expecting to be the best kunoichi. Would Tsunade give in to fate?

"_Fate, you cannot resist it. Do not deny your destiny."_

"_I will beat you someday Neji! You'll see!"_

"_You? Hn, you cannot beat me, your fate is to lose."_

"I will not lose!" The scream rose up from within her. However, the sphere of water was still constricting her. She gripped a chakra-charged senbon in her hands and thrust the miniscule point through the swirling water and into the man behind it.

"Gak! How did you…"

The sphere shattered into thousands of tiny droplets, falling on the damp stone floor. Her enemy toppled backward from the sudden release of chakra. By disrupting the constant circulation of the sphere, she was able to release herself from the prison. Tenten remembered the new attack she had been developing with a grimace. She hadn't planned on using it so soon, but considering the situation, it was definitely needed. Shump! She drew an enormous scroll from her back, slamming it into the floor. Quickly, she threw the scroll into a spiral above her head. It unfurled in a thick band; the crisp smell of new paper cutting through the air. Weapons appeared by the hundreds, sharp and fatal. Leaping into the air Tenten cried, "Dragon Scattering Destruction!" Her enemies were laid flat helpless as waves of weapons shredded their bodies beyond life.

Her hands were shaking as she landed lightly on the cool rock floor strewn with weapons. The unraveled scroll fell softly around her as she collapsed, panting heavily. "I… I did it, I won." She gasped. Defeat had been so close; if she hadn't had Lee and even Neji, she would have died in this gloomy cave. Her thoughts of her friends dissipated into the darkness as she lost consciousness.

The jutting stalactites were the first thing that came into focus when she awakened. As Tenten wondered vaguely what time it was, she heaved her soaked body upright. "I think I know if the hidden Mist ninja are hostile or not now." She commented wryly to herself.

As she trudged back out through the labyrinth, she caught a blur of green out of the corner of her eye. "More enemies? Oh, shit." she mumbled. She halfheartedly tensed for action only to find her own teammates come into view. There was Gai, flashing his trademark smile. Neji was standing with his arms folded, glaring at nothing in particular.

Unsurprisingly, Lee was the most energetic of them all, yelling, "Tenten-chan! Youthful flower!"

She felt her heart swell with appreciation as she ran towards them, enveloping them in a warm crushing hug. Tears glistened in her eyes, "Thank you!" she burst. Gai and Lee beamed back, quite unaware of exactly why they were smiling. Neji drew back—unused to such displays of emotion from Tenten.

Obviously embarrassed, he asked, "Did you fare well in our absence?"

She just smirked and countered, "What? Did you think I couldn't manage without you?"


End file.
